An Enchanted Moment
by Holliday1081
Summary: A visit to the Captain's cabin yields unsuspected results. JA One Shot.


Disclaimer: I still have not managed to own one scrap of PotC.

A/N: This little fic is in response to a challenge from the Black Pearl Scrolls.

**An Enchanted Moment**

"You wanted to see me, Captain?" Anamaria announced her presence as she entered Jack's cabin.

Jack was sitting behind his desk, looking over a myriad of papers that were piled up in front of him. He held the ink pen in his hand and was trailing the feather tip across his chin. "Aye, luv," he answered, not looking up. "I was jus' going over the lists of supplies we'll need to pick up in Tortuga, tomorrow."

Ana's brows came together. "What d'you need me for?" she asked, knowing that Jack was perfectly capable of refitting the ship all by his lonesome.

Still not looking up, he gestured with his free hand for Ana to come closer. She moved to stand directly in front of his desk. Waving his hand, he gestured for her to come closer still. Rolling her eyes, Ana placed her hands on the desk and leaned forward. Jack slid back the chair, and rose to his feet. Placing his face only inches from her own, their eyes met for the first time.

"I needed a break," he said, his voice soft and suggestive.

"A break?" Ana squeaked, completely unable to hide her surprise and discomfort.

A Cheshire cat grin spread across Jack's face. He nodded. "Aye, luv," he said, before closing the gap and catching her lips in a passionate kiss.

Ana's eyes opened wide, as she felt her Captain's tongue slip inside of her mouth. His taste was intoxicating, like the spice of the rum he drank. Ana's eyes fluttered closed. She breathed in his scent. He'd gone for a swim yesterday, and the enchanting aroma of the sea coated his skin and clung to his hair. Jack's hand was at the back of her neck, entangling in her long black hair, pulling her nearer. His kohl-lined eyes were closed. He kissed her lips. He trailed kisses along the line of her jaw and down to her neck. Ana moaned, in spite of herself. Her hands found their way into his hair, and she held his head close, silently pleading for him to continue.

Pulling away, Jack regarded her with a alluring smirk playing about his soft, sensual lips. He brushed the feather from the ink pen across the skin of her neck, causing her hair to stand on end and a shiver to run down to the base of her spine. His eyes drifted lower, as the feather tickled the skin at the edge of her low cut shirt. Ana wetted her lips and exhaled the breath she had been holding. Not breaking eye contact with her captain, she unbuttoned the top button of her shirt. Jack's smile widened. In one fluid motion, he cleared the surface of his desk.

"Anamaria," his voice was soft and smooth as velvet.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, he hoisted her lithe form onto the desktop.

"Anamaria," he said her name again.

"Jack," she answered, her voice husky.

"Ana, luv," he said, more forcefully. "Wake up!"

All at once, Ana's eyes shot open and stared into the somewhat concerned face of her Captain leaning over her. Not thinking, Ana leapt out of bed, knocking Jack off of his feet. She watched in stunned silence, as he fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Jack?" she said again. She swore she could still feel his kisses tingling on her neck.

Rubbing his head as he rose to his feet, her Captain eyed her curiously. "We've made port," he said. "I jus' wanted you t'know you could ashore with me t'get supplies, if you want."

"Oh," Ana said, trying to banish the images from her dream. "Sure, she said, I, uh, I'll be on deck in a second," she stumbled over her words like a naive school girl. She had tasted him, felt him. So . . . real.

"Must o' been some dream," Jack said, his eyebrow arching.

Pursing her lips, Ana swung her hand back and whipped the grin from Jack's face with a resounding slap. Moving his hand from the back of his head, to his cheek, Jack blinked several times, before shaking his head and leaving the lady pirate's cabin.

"It was some dream," she said to herself.

Fin.

So, I noticed that most of my one shots tend to be very heavy and angsty, so I decided to try my hand at something a little lighter and a bit . . . spicier ;-) Any and all feedback would be much appreciated, so please please review.


End file.
